The fundamentals of golf that are generally taught include a correct grip of a golf club, proper alignment of the body, and the ability to keep one's head steady during a golf club swing or putting stroke. The ability to consistently achieve these fundamentals will assist a golfer of any age and experience to improve his overall score.
Proper alignment of the head, body and golf club before a golf club swing is executed (static alignment), and thereafter during the execution of the golf club swing (dynamic alignment), help in maintaining the necessary consistency. What has been missing is a teaching aid that provides sufficient, continuous, and instantaneous feedback to a golfer during both static alignment and dynamic alignment to allow immediate corrections to stance, head movement, body movement, and golf club swing to achieve improvements while engaged in a practice session or golf game.
Numerous methods and devices are known that attempt to assist a golfer in improving the golfer's alignment either at the golf tee or during a golf club swing. Such devices include masking devices to limit the golfer's view, laser line projecting devices to illuminate a desired golf ball path, pendulum-like devices fixed to a golfer's hat to indicate head movement, audible alarm devices fixed to a golfer's cap or eye glass frame to detect head movement, and light emitting diode devices for detecting head or body movement during a golf swing.
Each of the known methods and devices are limited to sensing and providing feedback on a single alignment characteristic (e.g. audible alarm or pendulum device indicating the occurrence of head movement, illumination by laser of desired golf ball path, laser beam projection for alignment of feet prior to static alignment), or two alignment characteristics (e.g. projection of light spot on ball to indicate head or body movement). None sense and provide to the golfer continuous and immediate feedback on four essential alignment characteristics (target direction alignment, club face alignment, body alignment, and swing axis alignment), as does the present invention, so that the golfer may instantaneously incorporate real time alignment corrections during both static alignment and dynamic alignment to achieve accurate and consistent performance.
Further, the known prior art addresses only one of pre-static alignment, static alignment, and dynamic alignment, but none fully addresses either the improved static alignment of the present invention at the time the golf ball is first addressed or the improved dynamic alignment of the present invention during the execution of the golf club swing, and none address both static alignment and dynamic alignment as does the present invention. A successful launching of a golf ball by a golfer requires both static and dynamic alignment.